D'amour et de Sang
by taniapretender
Summary: la suite de Nouveau départ.


Et voilà le premier chapitre tant attendu de la suite et fin de ma trilogie !!! je suis très fière de moi ( comme dit Syd ça fait pô de mal :p ) et je sais déjà comment finir, bien que j'ai un grand trou à la fin :s

Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'oublierais pas Lyle ( comment je pourrais ??? )

**D'AMOUR ET DE SANG **

Chapitre 1 – ou comment éviter les Deus Ex Machina quand on est dans une situation pas possible... ( oué remarque ça relève un peu du miracle, ma fic mdrrrr)

Prendre son portable, ses clefs de voiture, son 9mm. Faire vite. Le temps était contre lui, et il n'avait qu'un seul souhait : ne pas arriver trop tard...

Sam avait à peine surpris la conversation entre Lyle et son informaticien en sortant du jet. Il ne lui avait pas fallu trop longtemps pour comprendre que Miss Parker, à qui il avait toujours été fidèle, était en grand danger.

La voiture ne semblait pas vouloir rouler assez vite. Les feux rouges duraient une éternité, et à chaque fois que la voiture s'arrêtait, le Nettoyeur vérifiait le bon état de son Smith&Wesson.

Bien sûr, sa place au Centre serait compromise. Il ne pourrait plus y retourner. Mais... Il devait veiller sur la jeune femme. Pas à cause de son job. Mais il sentait qu'il devait la protégé...Elle lui rappelait trop... lui rappelait Line... sa petite sœur chérie. L'Histoire ne se répèterait pas. Il serait là pour Miss Parker. Il arriverait à temps. Pas comme la dernière fois. Il se fichait pas mal de Jarod, il avait suffisamment fait tourner Parker en bourrique, et maintenant elle se mettait en danger à cause de lui. Mais elle...

A terre, une odeur de sang tout près, le psychologue tentait de rassembler ses forces. Il n'avait que très peu de temps ; s'il réussissait à se réveiller, à reprendre ses esprits, Il pourrait sauver Jarod, sauver Miss Parker. Il pouvait faire une fin heureuse. Dût-il mourir dans la bataille, à 1 contre 5 ; ...

Serrant le poing, il pris appui de son avant-bras gauche qui le faisait atrocement souffrir et tira son arme de la droite, discrètement. Un colt, petit mais efficace. Il resta à terre, leva l'arme et fit feu, espérant faire mouche au premier coup.

Le nettoyeur le plus proche s'écroula. Touché dans la colonne vertébrale, il n'avait même pas pu réagir. Et paralysé, il agonisait, attendant son dernier souffle.

Deux nettoyeurs mirent Sydney en joue, près à tirer, tendis que Lyle et le dernier menaçaient Jarod. Ce dernier n'en avait rien à faire. L'homme qu'il considérait plus que quiconque comme un père était en danger de mort, et il fondit sur l'un des nettoyeurs l'assomma à la nuque et récupéra l'arme de sa victime. Il n'avait que faire de tuer à présent, même si ça l'avait répugné par le passé. Même Sydney se moquait d'être un assassin. L'un comme l'autre auraient fait n'importe quoi dans des moments comme celui-ci.

Sans prévenir, un nettoyeur tira, la balle siffla et atteint Sydney à l'épaule. Celui-ci gémit de douleur mais pouvait encore tirer. Seulement il était blessé, à terre, et lui et Jarod étaient en minorité... Lyle avait pointé son 9mm sur la nuque de Jarod et ce dernier avait entendu le « clic ! » qui prouvait que le Monstre avait enlevé la sécurité. Et un autre s'apprêtait à tuer Sydney. Déjà, il avait visé, enlevé la sécurité, et s'apprêtait à faire feu. Sydney serait mort en 5 secondes.

Des coups de feu... Il devait faire vite. Un hurlement. Un coup, puis un autre. Il devait faire vite. Il sauta de la voiture, sans même enlever le contact ou mettre le frein à main ; déboula dans la pièce principale tel l'éclair et tira. Sans même prendre conscience de ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Toute sa formation ne servait à rien. Il avait tiré, simplement. Et raté la cible.

Le nettoyeur riposta, et un formidable échange de feux croisés se produit alors dans cette paisible demeure qui était restée vide pendant 6 mois ; ...Personne ne s'inquiétait de l'état des autres, tout ce qui comptait était la survie. Survivre.

Puis les coups de feux cessèrent. Sam, à terre, se releva une main sur les côtes. Il était touché, rien de bien grave. Plus loin gisait le dernier nettoyeur encore vivant, perdant son dernier souffle. Tous morts, jusqu'au dernier. Il était seul dans la pièce.

Pourtant, peu de temps à près, Sydney se releva, puis Jarod. Ce dernier saignait à l'arcade sourcilière. Il regarda Sam, effrayer de voir un nettoyeur près de lui, et se sentant menacé, leva instinctivement son arme. Mais il se résonna, comprennent de quel secours Sam avait été.

« Parker ! » fit Sam, en la voyant. Il venait de réaliser que la jeune femme gisait là, paisible.

Jarod se rua sur elle, espérant un miracle

« Depuis combien de temps ? s'enquit aussitôt Sam, comme si parler plus vite aurait pu la sauver. Mais il avait raison, le temps comptait.

- Rien n'a duré plus de 2 minutes, fit Sydney, retrouvant la notion du temps.

-Alors on a encore un espoir ! »

Jarod se rua sur Parker et murmura un : « Parker, tu m'entends ?! » Mais la dragonlady ne respirait plus, son pouls était indécelable.

Il commença le massage cardiaque, le bouche à bouche. Infatigable, il espérait un miracle, un quelque chose qui pourrait la ramener.

Mais Miss Parker semblait déjà partie...

_« Maman ? fit la jeune femme, un sanglot étouffé dans sa gorge. _

_-Donne-moi ta main, ma chérie..._

_-Maman, que se passe-t-il ? Je suis morte ? je..._

_-Chhhhhhh... ne dit rien. Vient avec moi. _

_-On va où ? _

_-A la croisée des chemins. Décider de ton destin, ma petite fille chérie. _

_-Mais...je ne suis pas morte ? que se passe-t-il, en bas ? _

_-Ne pense pas à ça. Nous arrivons. »_

_Miss Parker, sale et épuisée, à côté de sa mère, vêtue de blanc, si calme et si sereine. Un vrai Ange. Le lieu était indéfinissable. Blanc-gris, cotonneux, dans un brouillard à couper au couteau. Il n'y avait strictement rien, pas le moindre arbre. Ce devrait être ça, l'éther._

_« A toi de choisir, ma chérie. Tu peux rester avec moi, on sera ensemble. Thomas t'attend, lui aussi. _

_-maman... Ce serait génial..._

_-Mais tu veux repartir, n'est ce pas ? _

_-Je veux retrouver Jarod. Tout ne faisait que commencer...il a besoin de moi, tu comprends ? _

_-Oui. Tu n'as pas finit ton voyage, ma tendre petite chérie. Il te reste tant de choses à accomplir... Je t'attends, j'ai tout mon temps. Je t'aime. _

_-Je t'aime aussi, maman... »_

Miss Parker aspira une grande bouffée d'oxygène, comme un nouveau-né, mais cela la fit souffrir atrocement... Elle était revenue, mais sa tête lui faisait tellement souffrir, son poumon lui faisait tellement mal que la douleur en était aveuglante. Elle sombra dans l'inconscience aussitôt.

« Elle respire » fit Jarod, souriant. Il était heureux qu'elle soit revenue, mais elle risquait fort de repartir s'il ne faisait rien.

« alors il faut partir, fit Sam. »

Le Caméléon le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, se rappelant de tout ce que le nettoyeur lui avait fait subir deux ans auparavant.

« Maintenant nous sommes en sécurité, dit-il

-Pas pour longtemps, souligna Sam

-Il a raison, Jarod. Pas de trace de Lyle, il s'est enfui. »

Jarod serra dans ses dents. Il devait payer...il allait payer très cher. Mais pas maintenant.

« Aidez-moi à l'amener à la voiture »

Sam pris Miss Parker sous les aisselles et Jarod par les pieds. Ils la déposèrent sur la banquette arrière, la tête sur les genoux de Jarod, qui pourrait surveille son rythme cardiaque

Sam s'apprêtait à monter à l'avant, mais Jarod lui cracha :

« Qu'est ce que vous faites, là ? Je n'ai pas besoin de vous.

-elle oui !

-Non. Nous nous passerons de vous.

-Jarod, dit le Psychologue, nous serions tous morts, sans lui !

-désolé, Sydney, si je n'ai pas confiance en les nettoyeurs du Centre !

-Jarod...je t'en pris ! pour elle... »

Jarod laissa, à contre cœur, Sam monter. Il s'en fichait, après tout. Il le surveillerait du coin de l'œil. Et si jamais Sam faisait quoique ce soit qui les mettaient, qui LA mettait en danger...

« C'était Sydney, fit Broots. Ils arriveront dans ¾ d'heure.

-Ils sont saints et saufs ? dieu merci !

-Euh...pas tout à fait, en fait. Ils sont tous blessés, en fait. Et Miss Parker très gravement. Je file à la pharmacie, Jarod m'a fait une liste. »

Broots quitta l'hôtel, laissant Michelle, Nicolas et Laetitia préparer des lits et de la nourriture. Ils étaient tous inquiets de découvrire l'état dans lequel leurs amis se trouveraient, en particulier Sydney. Et savoir Miss Parker à l'article de la mort ne les réconfortait pas non plus ; Mais Jarod allait bien, aussi bien qu'il le pourrait dans des circonstances pareilles, et c'était une bonne chose ;

Broots acheta tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver : compresses, eau oxygénée, fil et aiguille dans un magasin de fournitures médicales. Il commanda des ampoules d'adrénaline et de morphine, au cas où, Jarod irait les chercher avec une vraie-fausse ordonnance. Il acheta également des anti-douleurs et des anti-inflammatoires. Il avait tellement peur qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose d'irréversible à l'un de ses amis !

En sortant du magasin, une petite fille passait par là. Debbie...elle lui manquait tellement. Il aurait aimé l'appeler, prendre de ses nouvelles, mais pour rien au monde il ne voulait la mettre stupidement en danger... Il ne pouvait qu'attendre que tout se tasse, que tout le monde soit en sécurité. L'attente était certes insoutenable, mais il le devait bien à Miss Parker. Et à Jarod, aussi. Sans lui, Debbie ne serait même pas avec lui.

« Son pouls s'accélère, gémit Jarod. J'ai peur qu'elle fasse une tachycardie... il lui faudrait une ampoule d'adrénaline...

-Broots en a commandé, tu iras les chercher à notre arrivée. Ne t'en fais pas, nous arrivons dans 10 minutes. Elle tiendra le coup, d'ici là ?

-Je l'espère tellement... »

Jarod était plus qu'inquiet. Elle était brusquement, miraculeusement revenue à la vie. Et il ne voulait pas la reperdre une deuxième fois...la reperdre définitivement... Il ne survivrait pas un tel chagrin...

La voiture était silencieuse. Personne ne parlait : Sydney, concentré sur la route, perdu dans ses pensées ou alors analysant chaque geste comme à son habitude, avait retrouvé son calme légendaire. La tempête qui avait fait rage dans son cœur s'était apaisée et l'eau était à nouveau clair. Clair était aussi son esprit. Sam, lui ne disait rien de peur de dire quelque chose de travers. Non, il n'aimait pas Jarod...après tous les petits tours mesquins qu'il avait fait à la jeune femme, risquant même de la tuer, une fois, il n'était pas près de lui pardonner. C'était à cause de lui qu'elle avait reçu une balle dans le dos la première fois. Et c'était encore à cause de lui qu'elle risquait de mourir aujourd'hui. Mais il n'était pas dupe : Parker était amoureuse de Jarod, et s'il pouvait la rendre heureuse, l'emmener loin des problèmes du Centre, alors oui, il ferait tout pour aider Jarod.

Jarod vérifiait le pouls de la jeune femme toutes les 5 minutes. Il n'y avait pas d'appareil, et il fallait bien s'assurer de la moindre défaillance. Et puis...il n'avait que ça à faire...il se faisait tellement de soucis ! il craignait tellement être arrivé trop tard !

Il observait la jeune femme ouvertement. Elle avait maigri, encore. Ça, tout le monde pouvait le constater. Elle avait les yeux gonflés, bouffis, mais ses traits étaient toujours aussi fin et sa beauté angélique, presque divine. Même épuisée, à l'article de la mort, elle était la Grâce même ...Mais si elle mourrait... si ces traits fins et paisibles se figeaient à jamais, il en mourrait sûrement de chagrin...

La voiture de Miss Parker arriva enfin au bas de l'hôtel. Jarod laissa les deux hommes s'occuper de la jeune femme et couru à la pharmacie, avec une ordonnance que Broots avait fabriqué sur son ordinateur. Il n'était pas Caméléon, certes, mais était suffisamment doué en informatique pour ça ;

Il prit au magasin de fournitures médicales tout ce qu'il put trouver : matériel de chirurgie, médicaments de rétablissements, et couru aussitôt à la chambre d'hôtel dans laquelle il logeaient tous ;

Montant les escaliers quatre à quatre, il arriva essoufflé, et Michelle lui ouvrant, l'air inquiet, il se rua sur le lit ou la jeune fille se rua.

Sydney ayant un minimum de connaissances en la matière, il veillait au maintient des fonctions vitales de Parker alors que Jarod extrayait la balle et recousait les tissus et la peau si douce de la jeune femme...Cela lui faisait tellement de mal de devoir travailler dans un corps aussi somptueux, un corps qu'il avait tant désiré et qu'il continuerait à rêver... Mais c'était vital, pour elle.

Au bout d'une heure de travail laborieux, la Miss était enfin recousue, couchée et la perfusion qui l'empêchait de se déshydrater dans lequel baignait une ampoule de morphine au cas où le réveil arriverait, avait été installée. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre et espérer. Prier. Ils ne pouvaient plus faire grand chose, à présent.

« Vous êtes blessés, vous aussi, fit remarquer Michelle. Sydney...ton épaule...elle est tâchée de sang...Sam, votre flanc... et Jarod, ton arcade ! »

Jarod s'enferma avec Sydney dans la salle de bain pour recoudre la chair qui avait été arrachée par la balle. Heureusement, celle-ci n'avait qu'effleuré l'épaule du Mentor, et l'opération serait plutôt rapide.

Le Caméléon, devenu médecin comme tant de fois, enfila des gants en latex propres, sortit des compresses et de l'eau oxygénée et entreprit de nettoyer la plaie.

« ça va un peu piquer... »

Sydney ne broncha pas ;

Jarod pris du fil et une aiguille, fit un nœud et passa une première fois dans la chair faisant le plus doucement possible ; Il sentait bien que Sydney l'observait, le dévisageait, mais ça lui était égal. Il ne prenait pas cela pour de la curiosité. Il savait que Sydney éprouvait plutôt de la pitié, et si Jarod ne voulait pas de sa pitié, il laissait le docteur en paix, ce dernier ne pensant pas mal.

Sydney n'était pas effrayé...il était plutôt triste, se sentait, encore une fois, coupable... Depuis leurs ''retrouvailles'', il prenait enfin le temps d'observer ce petite garçon devenu grand qu'il avait élevé du mieux qu'il avait pu. Ce qu'il voyait était plutôt moche. Jarod avait tellement changé ! Il était plus frêle ; les muscles saillants qu'il avait aux bras avaient disparus, laissant place à des membres décharnés. Ses joues étaient creuses, sa bouche fendue et son nez tordu. Ses yeux étaient toujours les mêmes, mais ils avaient perdu cette étincelle de malice qui y brillait jadis : ils étaient aujourd'hui ternes et sans vie. Presque vide.

Jarod était, quand il était debout, voûté et avait le réflexe de rentrer le cou. Sydney l'avait remarqué au premier coup d'œil... ses jambes étaient arquées, moins fortes qu'autrefois. Il avait perdu en assurance et gagné en peur. Que lui avaient-il fait ?! Il se rappelait ce DSA que Lyle lui avait montré, deux ans auparavant...Il aurait pu tuer le Monstre s'il ne savait pas que Jarod réussirait encore à s'enfuire...

« C'est fini, annonça Jarod

-Merci, Jarod »

Ce dernier enleva les gants tâchés de sang et les jeta avec les compresses. Il se releva et mis la main sur la poignée, quand Sydney le rappela :

« Je suis content de t'avoir retrouvé... »

Il n'était pas du tout dans ses habitudes d'exprimer ses sentiments, mais cette phrase brûlait sur ses lèvres...Et puis c'était la vérité... Mais en prononçant ces mots, il avait tout de suite regretté sa phrase, puisque les traits du Caméléon s'étaient durcis et ses sourcils froncés. Mas tout de suite après, Jarod s'apaisa et lui sourit. Le sourire était franc et pourtant empreint de tristesse et de douleur...

« Moi aussi, Sydney. Je suis content d'être là. Moi aussi... »

Et il referma la porte, laissant Sydney seul à ses songes.

Ils étaient tous là, dans la pièce principale. Broots, Michelle, Nicolas et une jeune fille qu'il n'avait jamais vue... « Ils n'auraient jamais dû impliquer des gosses là dedans » pensa-t-il. Il était loin de se douter du rôle que ces « jeunes » avaient joué. Ils étaient tous là... sauf Sam...

Jarod fronça les sourcils ; Michelle désigna la chambre du menton. Le Caméléon entra et découvrit l'ex – nettoyeurs, assis au chevet de la jeune femme qui gisait là, entre inconscience et sommeil, en coma post-opératoire.

Jarod prit une profonde inspiration et lança :

« Votre flanc... Il ne devrait pas rester comme ça. Je peux le recoudre... »

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de le faire, il ne voulait pas se retrouver avec Sam, dans cette position plus qu'ironique après tout ce qu'il s'était passé deux ans plus tôt. Mais Jarod n'était pas stupide et savait mettre sa rancœur de côté pour aider les autres.

« Elle va s'en sortir ? demanda Sam

-Je l'espère. Je ne peux rien dire... »

« et j'ai horreur d'être à ce point inutile, ajouta-t-il en pensée. A quoi bon être un génie si on ne peut rien faire dans ces circonstances ?!! »

« Passez ans la salle de bain, ajouta-t-il. J'arrive dans une minute. »

Sam se leva, les sourcils froncés, et quitta la pièce...

Jarod était à présent seul avec elle. Il lui pris la main, espérant une réaction...C'était stupide de sa part. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et repartit en direction de la salle de bain. Il avait encore un flanc à recoudre, ainsi que sa propre arcade sourcilière.

Sam avait relevé sa chemise, élément qui composait le 'traditionnel habit de nettoyeur'. Cette dernière était maculée de sang et la plaie de l'homme était salement moche. Jarod recommença ce qu'il avait procédé avec Sydney, mais en extrayant la balle cette fois ci.

Il était atrocement mal à l'aise dans cette situation...A chaque fois qu'il faisait contact avec la peau du nettoyeur, des images de tortures lui revenaient en mémoire telles des flashs...

Lui, attaché par des menottes les mains au dessus de la tête...Sam, brandissant une éponge humide et des pinces crocodiles...

Lui, assis par terre, et Sam, lui faisant un vaccin pour l'Afrique.

Lui, plaqué contre la grille avec force, et Sam, lui infligeant un sédatif, synonyme d'allé simple pour le triumvirat...

Jarod serra les dents et fit la moue. Puis, une fois finit, il se leva, et dans la glace recousu tant bien que mal son arcade sourcilière, en serrant les dents encore une fois, ne souffrant toujours pas les miroirs...

Il venait à peine de finir, lorsque Broots fit irruption dans la salle de bain :

« Jarod ! c'est Parker ! elle s'est réveillée ! »

« Poussez vous, dit-il en arrivant. Il lui faut de l'air et du silence.

-Jarod ! gémit-elle dans un murmure quasi inaudible.

-je suis là, je suis juste là...tout va bien. »

Il prit sa main et la porta à sa joue. Miss Parker pu sentir les larmes de joie qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

« Jarod...je...je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps...parvint-elle à articuler.

-Quoi ?! mais...non...non, je t'en pris...reste avec nous ! bas-toi !

-Jarod, écoute moi... Tu dois...trouver...les parchemins...la prophétie...Tu dois la trouver.

-quoi ? pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'elle me permettra de t'aider ? Parker ? Parker !!! »

Mais déjà la dragonlady était retombée dans l'inconscience...


End file.
